


Dirty Training

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [8]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Shooting Range, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Pre-PE2. Jodie decided to give Pierce a reward if he works so hard at the shooting range. And the reward will be very sexy... Pairing(s): Jodie/Pierce





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Title: Shooting Surprise
> 
> This is just an one-shot of Pierce and Jodie. Also, I will try to not make them OOC and to know what they like. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**September 1, 2000**

**Los Angeles, California**

It seems a normal day at the M.I.S.T building. However, for two people, this day will get naughty. 

Today, the boss told Jodie that she is in charge of the shooting range and that since she had an experience of guns, they must teach newcomers. 

But before heading to the shooting range, she took some handguns and shotguns to use for the trainers.

Anyway, it was 4 PM when Jodie decided to get a Coca-Cola from the vending machine. That's when someone enters the room.

"Uhm...hey." Pierce said, nervously.

"What are you doing here?" Jodie asks.

"Okay. I loaded a revolver and it won't shoot! Can you examine it to see if there's any problems?"

"Sure," She said, taking the revolver from him. Jodie discovered immediately that the ammo inside was 9mm Parabellum. "You put the wrong ammo, idiot..."

"And why is that...?" Pierce asked.

"This gun requires .38 caliber, so I told you that the ammo is in different color boxes before and you didn't listen."

"Oh...can I train here? You know, to protect myself..." He asks her.

"Okay," Jodie replied, giving a handgun to Pierce. "Just don't shoot anyone..."

She presses the button and targets appeared. The targets are pictures of creatures from New York City. The training lasted for 6 minutes and he managed to shoot one target. 

As he unsuccessfully tried to shoot the targets, Jodie was sitting in a chair, taking a sip from her Coca-Cola can. She always loved those drinks since she was a teenager.

When the training is over, she wanted to laugh at him, but instead of that, she told him to come to her.

"You've been having trouble...tell you what, if you shoot all the targets, I will give you a reward." Jodie said.

"Really? You'll do that?! What's the reward?!" Pierce asked, asking many questions.

"I can't show you until you done," She said, pressing the button again. "Now, shoot those targets..."

The cardboard targets appeared again and he managed to shoot all of them in his second try. He even did a blind shoot on the last target by closing his eyes. 

After that, Jodie got up and clapped her hands. "Way to go! You did it!"

"So now do I get my reward?" Pierce asked, as he put the handgun down.

"Yeah. You deserve it..." Jodie replied in a seductive tone, which caught Pierce's attention. She walked to him and gave a horny smile.

"What's going on?" He asked her.

"There's nobody but you and me," Jodie said, as her hand reached down to the zipper on his pants, starting to unzip it. 

Pierce gasped when Jodie pulled out his member which was now beginning to become erect as her hand began to clutch onto it. "This...is my reward for working so hard?"

"Yeah. And you're going to love every moment of it," Her soft hands were starting to slowly pump his hardened member, causing Pierce to moan.

"This reward feels amazing. I'm n-not sure if I can l-last long..." Pierce couldn't keep his eyes open from the pleasure Jodie was giving him with her strokes.

"Mmm...I know you will like it," Jodie brought her head to his member and opened her mouth, wrapping it around the head of Pierce's cock. As a response, Pierce let out a louder gasp of pleasure.

"MMMMmmmmmm..." Jodie's whole head bobbed up and down slowly and grabbed his hard, throbbing manhood for control. She just sucked it so deep and so hard.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." Pierce moaned uncontrollably as her whole saliva dripped down from the rim of his cock to the side of his balls. The smile on his face felt so good as his hard throbbing manhood was being so juicy and wet. Jodie soon pulled away and begin licking and sucking his balls. It causing the tip of his cock to slightly twitch.

Pierce was enjoying this as much as he could. But he knew that he was about to cum in a minute. "Jodie, s-something coming! I'm going to cum!"

Being prepared, Jodie put the member back into her mouth and felt the sudden stream of sticky, warm cum shoot inside her mouth, filling it. She slowly pulled away and swallowed every last bit of his semen, not wanting to waste any of it. "I never expected you taste like chocolate, Pierce." She licked her lips, admiring the taste.

"Is that all?"

"Not yet, Pierce. We just got started..." Jodie said, giving his member a kiss. Then, she resumed stroking it to make it erect again.

She pulled her light blue dress off, revealing her blue lacy thong. And then in a moment, Jodie slipped her entire lingerie off, which displayed her sweet candy-coated pink slit. She spotted a table and laided down, spreading her legs.

"Please...take me...I don't care which hole you do..." She spoke seductively, as she put her legs on her arms, showing her ass. Man, does she got a bubble butt? It made Pierce get even more horny. 

"Okay, then." Pierce said, thinking what should he do. That's when he saw her gaping asshole. It look like it's never been fucked before. So he decided to fuck her anus.

He pushed her father onto the table so that Pierce could climb on. He positioned them so that he was squatting and her knees were touching her shoulders. Happy with the position, Pierce pressed with significant force, pushing past her sphincter ring and into the rubbery and tight depths of her anus. Jodie moaned as he began thrusting deep into her.

"God, you're so tight!" Pierce exclaimed.

"And you're a little big...ooohhhhh..."

His thrusting speed had increased, going harder and faster at her gape asshole. Before Jodie knew it, she released her orgasm, squirting her love juices out. Pierce took his hand and pinched at her clit, sending her overboard again and drenching his hand with her fluids. He licked the juices off his hand.

After several moments of hard thrusting, he stopped and pulled out. Then, Pierce rubbed the length of his member against her gaping slit, bringing Jodie to her third orgasm.

"Stop teasing me! You're going to make me cum too much!" She exclaimed.

"Oh," Pierce said, stopping. "Sorry."

"Please cum in me...I want it so bad..." Jodie begged.

"Okay. Now bent over for me..." He whispered into her seductively, as she bent down on the table. To tease him, Jodie grasp her ass and slapped it.

"Put it in my asshole...it's waiting for you." She said, in a happy tone. 

Pierce positioned his member at her anus and gently inserted his nice erected cock right into her asshole. He kept plunging into her sweet ass as if his whole mind was filled with thoughts. They had been dating for three weeks now and a week ago, they made love for the first time. Now, he wanted to make sure that this will be her best one. To add and enhance the pleasure, Pierce smacked Jodie's sweet ass while he was still fucking her away yet again. That drove her crazy as hell.

"Yes...OH YES! YEEEEESSSSS!" Jodie yelled, as she was having her fourth orgasm in a row now. Afterwards, she panted and felt she wanted to pass out now. Somehow, something started to shake inside her. It just happened to be his cock. His whole cock was shaking like a Los Angeles earthquake. It was finally time.

"Oh god! I'm going to cum! Where do you want it? Inside or your face?" Pierce asked, slowing down his thrusting.

"Both! I want both!" Jodie yelled, as she begin to cum again due to the hard thrusting. 

And as Pierce's final moments of pounding and thrusting gave away...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jodie had moaned loudly as Pierce shot all of his incredible semen inside her asshole like a geyser. He also let out one final moan doing so.

Pierce soon broke off he doggie style position, therefore focusing on Jodie, and managed to shaft his 10-inch cock repeatedly. Huge, silky streams of cum shot out of him and right into Jodie's face. It hit everywhere from her hair to her mouth.

"Mmmmmm...you look so beautiful in cum..." Pierce chuckled as he loved seeing Jodie so drenched in his hot cum. She smiled back at him intensely.

"Thanks. I hope you really enjoyed your reward. We should do this again on my birthday." Jodie spoke to him as she cleaned the cum off her face and put her dress back on.

"Yeah..." Pierce said, as he zipped his pants back up.

They decided to share a kiss and when they did, Aya bursts in the door.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Aya yelled, being shocked. She is going to pretend she never saw this...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It took me only several hours to finish this (that's because I'm out for Good Friday!).
> 
> Wow, Aya. Way to interrupt their moment... >:(
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudo or comment if you like the story!


End file.
